militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aircraft cruiser
]] The aircraft cruiser or cruiser-carrier was originally a 1930s experimental concept of creating an all-around warship, trying to combine all the good features of the aircraft carrier and the heavy cruiser. The early aircraft cruisers were usually armed with relatively heavy artillery, mines and a number of aircraft fitted with floats (making the ship a kind of seaplane tender). The early aircraft cruiser turned out to be an unsuccessful design. The rapid development of naval aircraft in the 1930s quickly rendered the vessels obsolete and they were rebuilt e.g. as anti-aircraft cruisers. A more modern derivative of the aircraft cruiser is the helicopter cruiser. The ''Invincible''-class aircraft carriers of the Royal Navy can also be considered; they were originally classed as cruisers due to their original role as command and control platforms as well as ASW vessels, taking on those roles from the RN's "Tiger" class cruiser conversions). In the Russian Navy, "Aviation Cruiser" is a designation for the Kiev-class and Kuznetsov-class ships. They are a cross between cruiser and aircraft carrier and are divided in two classes, the aviation cruisers and the heavy aviation cruisers. Early types One United States design for a flight deck cruiser from 1930,Friedman 1983, p.179. was described as "a light cruiser forwards and one half of a aft".Bonner 1997, p.150. Although not built, similar ships were created during and after World War II as reconstructions and later from the keel up. During World War II, in part to offset the loss of carriers at Midway, Japan rebuilt its ''Ise''-class battleships as hybrid carriers, with guns forward and amidships and a flight deck and hangar aft. Helicopter cruisers Post-war the United Kingdom reconstructed the ''Tiger''-class cruisers, [[HMS Blake (C99)|HMS Blake]] and [[HMS Tiger (C20)|HMS Tiger]] into helicopter cruisers, retaining their guns forward but having their aft guns deleted for the installation of a hangar and helicopter platform for the operation of four Sea King helicopters. The Italian ''Andrea Doria''-class cruisers and ''Vittorio Veneto'', French ''Jeanne d Arc'' and Soviet ''Moskva''-class helicopter cruisers were built from the keel up as guided missile cruisers forward and helicopter carriers aft. Soviet and Russian aviation cruisers The first class is represented by the ''Kiev'' class and the second class is represented by the ''Kuznetsov'' class. The Kiev class can carry VTOL aircraft and helicopters, the Kuznetsov class can carry helicopters and conventional aircraft like the Sukhoi Su-33 or the Mikoyan MiG-29K. Aviation cruisers are not fitted with catapults but the heavy aviation cruisers have a ramp ("Ski Jump") to allow take off. Aviation cruisers have a variety of heavy weapons to fight against all types of ships, submarines and aircraft. In addition, this ships have close-in weapon systems to defend against missiles or rockets. Aircraft cruisers , USSR, 1985.]] Early types * ''Mogami'' * [[HSwMS Gotland (1933)|HSwMS Gotland]] Later types * ''Kiev'' class * ''Admiral Kuznetsov'' Unbuilt * Soviet aircraft carrier ''Ulyanovsk'' References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * See also * Seaplane tender * Helicopter carrier Category:Cruisers Category:Ship types